terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER SIX
A TERRIFIC TAIL CHAPTER SIX Silv's POV I walked into my room and turned on the fan, then climbed into my bed. Ivy followed me and got into her bed. "It's 11:23," I announced, curling up into my blanket. "Good night." "Good night," Ivy muttered, and turned off the light. We both fell silent, drifting into sleep . . . --=+=-- Choose . . . choose six people you want to bring . . . Confused, I opened my dark brown eyes. I saw rows and rows of pictures, all of them my friends. Choose, ''a voice rung in my head, ''and choose wisely. I narrowed my eyes. Whatever this was, it didn't sound good. Walking up to one row, I saw Amber's smiling face. I clicked the button underneath, and it glowed green under my touch. Frowning, I looked around for more familiar faces. I saw Samantha's and Ivy's, side by side. Smiling, I pressed the buttons at the same time. Pick three more . . . ''the voice whispered. I knew the three I wanted. Nikki, Sarah, and Lizzy. I saw their faces, and quickly pressed the buttons. ''Now step into the light. ''I looked around, and saw a bright glow coming from some kind of portal. Curious, I walked towards it. Something about it seemed so wrong, but in my mind I knew I had to do it. Stepping in, I fell, down into the unknown . . . --=+=-- Gasping, I woke up. ''That dream was so weird! ''I thought. I lifted my head, ready to get out of bed. But instead of seeing my green and purple curtains, I saw a lush green meadow. ''Strange, ''I thought, standing up. ''Am I in another dream? Wait. Four legs?! ''I looked down. Four legs! And paws! I glanced down my back. Was I a silver tabby? Like my fursona? "Who's there?" A voice snarled. I whipped around and saw a light brown tabby she-cat. Her eyes glared at me, and they reminded me too well of someone. "''Amber?" I gasped. "Is that you? As Duskwind?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Silv? As Silverleaf?" "Yes!" I cried. This must mean that Ivy, Sammy, Lizzy, Nikki, and Sarah are here as their cat fursonas! ''"Have you seen anyone else?" Duskwind looked at me suspiciously. "I saw a speckled black and white she-cat." Her amber eyes widened. "Are we looking for the cats you made up for us-- meaning our friends-- as fursonas?" I glanced uneasily back at her. "Yes, we are." She snarled. "So this is your fault. It's your fault I'm a cat!" "No it's not!" Another voice cut into our argument. "Silv didn't do anything wrong." "Nikki!" I faced her in delight. "As Mapleflight, the fursona I made up for you." "Nikki? Where?" Ivy's-- or Nightfrost's-- relieved voice drifted from the edge of the meadow. She ran towards us, three other cats following her. ''Sammy, Sarah, and Lizzy! "What's going on?" Sarah, as Snowfrost, asked. "Why are we cats?" "I don't know." Duskwind said sarcastically. "Ask her." ''She pointed her tail at me, eyes alight with fury. "I'm sure Silv didn't do anything wrong. First we need to figure out why we're here." Lizzy, or Cinderswirl, pointed out calmly. I felt guilty. It ''was ''my fault that we were here like this. "Yeah, I agree with Lizzy." Snowfrost said, while Mapleflight nodded. "''Cinderswirl," ''I corrected. Sammy, or Lightningstrike, rolled her eyes, and Nightfrost shook her head. "Whatever. We just need to figure out what we are here for." "I think the only way to do that," I paused, "is to explore the territory." Everyone nodded at each other. Beckoning them with my tail, I ''lead the small group past the meadow and into the woods. Lead. I'm the leader here. Right then, I knew that whatever happened, it would be my fault, and mine alone. Category:Terrific Three Book